Sir Vant
|text1=Unstable Foundations |item2= |text2=Learning the Ropes }} Sir Vant is a White Knight from Falador. He and his squire were featured in the Unstable Foundations tutorial, where they fought Roddeck's escaped pet Dragon. Sir Vant had the player aid him in defeating the dragon after his squire was killed by a blast of the dragon's fire. The player had to do many tasks and small things to help out Sir Vant after the death of his squire in order to complete the tutorial. Players who completed Unstable Foundations can find him on the ground floor of Falador Castle. Unstable Foundations Sir Vant was called upon by Roddeck, a well-off resident of the Misthalanian township Lumbridge. Roddeck had kept a baby dragon as a pet, but it grew up quickly and soon overpowered him and took over the basement of his house. Roddeck hid in a cupboard and sent an S.O.S to Falador, requesting help. Sir Vant and his Squire turned up soon, but found it difficult to overcome the Dragon. When an adventurer eventually arrived and intervened, Vant's Squire was killed by a blast of dragonfire which also incinerated the ladder leading down into the cellar. After this, the adventurer was asked to help with Sir Vant's slaying of the dragon by placing drugged meat in one of its food bowl and ultimately kill it collapsing the ceiling of the cellar. After saving Roddeck, he returned to Falador Castle. Learning the Ropes Sir Vant originally appeared in the Learning the Ropes tutorial, which was released along with the release of RuneScape HD, but taken from the game shortly after being made. In this tutorial, Sir Vant's appearance was slightly altered; his hair was blonde and he had no beard. Roddeck had not been released into the game yet, but Sir Vant still fought a Dragon, though this one was green instead of red, three-headed, and aided by a Chaos druid. The player was required to do many tasks for Sir Vant, such as getting him food to restore his health and killing the Chaos Druid that spurred on the Dragon, at the end of the quest the player would receive two 250 experience lamps which grant experience to any skill used while helping Sir Vant (Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Ranged, Magic, Mining, Smithing, Fishing, Cooking, Firemaking, Woodcutting, or Prayer). Players who had created an account before Unstable Foundations was released or after it was removed could visit this version of Sir Vant by going down a ladder in Roddeck's house. Players who said that they would help him fight the dragon received the two 250 experience antique lamps. Players who created an account while Unstable Foundations was still in-game couldn't visit the old Sir Vant however, as upon trying to climb the ladder, they would receive a message stating that The lower end of the ladder has been completely destroyed. You can't climb down it. With the release of RuneScape 3 and the Battle of Lumbridge, players no longer have the option to climb down the trapdoor. Trivia * Like all White Knights, his name is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the word "Servant". This is apt given his position as both a Tutor and as a White Knight - serving the players who meet him and Sir Amik Varze (head of the White Knights). *Sir Vant is one of four NPCs that wield both a two-handed sword and an off-hand item. The other three are Kamfreena, Damis and Vannaka. *Sir Vant was one of the first NPCs to have been given a voice. *If spoken to when an older player has completed the original tutorial island they receive two antique lamps worth 250 XP each for use in Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Ranged, Magic, Mining, * When distracting the dragon in Unstable Foundations, he bangs his sword on his shield, a common move done by ancient Roman soldiers. He also spins his sword with his hand while fighting a dragon, the only NPCs known to do so are Sir Tiffy Cashien, Vertida Sefalatis and some Imperial Guards. fi:Sir Vant Category:Quest NPCs Category:Saradominists Category:Protagonists Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options